One Piece: The Dreaded Enemy
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Post timeskip: Today on the Straw Hat Pirates adventure they meet with an individual from Nami's past who she hasn't seen for years. The Straw Hats are also facing up against a new enemy. Pairings are LuffyxNami and RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Today was a quiet day out at sea for the Straw Hat Pirates on board the Thousand Sunny. The crew comprised of the Captain Monkey D. Luffy, the swordsman Roronoa Zoro, the navigator Nami, the sharpshooter Ussop, the chef Sanji, the Reindeer doctor Chopper who despite being 17 looked younger in his base form Brain Point, they also had the Archaeologist Nico Robin, the Shipwright Franky and the skeleton musician Brook.

The blue skies were bright and sunny as there were very few clouds in the air and the sea was calm and quiet. Everyone was relaxing around the ship today. Luffy was napping in the Crows Nest, Zoro was honing his sword skills and Sanji was working on preparing lunch Robin was sitting and reading a book and everyone else was relaxing except for Nami.

Nami was in her room working on her maps she was wearing blue denim jeans with a black belt and gold belt buckle, black shoes, a white tanktop, a blue jean vest and a white backwards cap and she wore her long orange hair in low hanging pigtails. She was adding to her maps based on which islands that the crew has went to in their travels.

She said to herself "We sure covered alot of ground or water throughout our travels. We've faced many enemies and met alot of new friends and we've always faced through all of our challenges together especially with Luffy as our captain. He may be dense and brash and a major pain but he's also kind and loyal and is very strong inside and out. I'm happy that I met him and that I'm a navigator in his crew."

She then put her hand on her cheek and smiled as she looked out the window. She then thought to herself as she had a feeling "I wonder what this feeling is that I've been feeling for awhile. I feel like their's something missing in my life or someone who I know and have a connection to but I don't know who he is."

She sighed as she continued looking over the maps as she sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. She thought to herself "I think I should take a break from this for now."

She then got up and left the room and breathed in the fresh air and stretched. She looked around and smiled as Brook was playing his violin and was singing a song that he wrote. Ussop was working on some stuff with Chopper was watching. Chopper sighs and says "Hey Ussop?"

Ussop turns to him and says "Yeah?"

Chopper says "When do you think we'll see another island."

Ussop sighs and shrugs "I wish I could tell you Chopper but well you can never predict when you'll see an island or not."

Chopper said "Yeah I guess you're right..." He sighs. The truth is everyone was feeling quite bored as it's been awhile since they've seen an island.

Zoro was training and he was practicing with his sword and he said "I must get stronger every step of the way." Then after half an hour he was then lifting heavy weights. Soon when he was done he wiped his forehead with a towel and sat down and decided to meditate.

He thought to himself "Even at calm times like this I should keep up my training and meditation so that I'll be at the top of my game." he then remembered all of the opponents they faced and how much stronger they have all became through thieir challenges.

Sanji was in the kitchen and he was getting the kitchen ready to start making lunch. He looked at the ingredients for the stuff that he was going to make today and smiled as he said "I hope Nami and Robin enjoy the lunch that I'm going to make soon...Oh yeah and the others too." Then he gets started on lunch and used a variety of foods for it.

A bit later Luffy wakes up from his nap and sees an island in this distance. Luffy was excited as they haven't seen an island in nearly a week or two. Luffy grins and calls down loudly "HEY EVERYONE I SEE AN ISLAND!"

Everyone comes outside and looks out at the island and sees that Luffy is right and they see that it's big looking. Luffy then gets down from the Crows Nest and joins the others as he looks at the island with the others. Franky said "Maybe we should stop at that island and get some supplies."

Robin who was wearing a purple cowboy hat, leather jacket, black bikini top, purple jeans with a black leather belt and silver buckle nodded in agreement "Franky's right we should stop by and pick up some stuff."

Franky said "Besides it may be a good idea to get more lumber and stuff like that we're not running low but it's better to have more then what you need then not enough."

Robin nods in agreement "Smart thinking Franky."

Sanji said "I'm going to go check on the lunch that I made for us." He walks back into the kitchen and sees that the lunch he made is just about ready and Sanji smiles and says "Perfect it's all ready."

He then comes out and says "Everyone Lunch is ready we can enjoy ourselves and eat it while we head towards the island."

Nami said "Yeah the wind is in the direction of that island so it should carry the Sunny there."

Luffy said "Yep so let's eat."

Nami smiles at Luffy and thinks "_Same old Luffy always thinking with his gut whether it's food or finding adventure._" She then said "You heard the captain lets eat everyone."

Everyone nodded smiling in agreement as they all went to the dining room. They all see the good food that Sanji has laid out for all of them. They all enjoyed their lunch and Luffy would occasionally pick stuff from someone else's plate. Nami still was thinking about what she felt like she was missing. She wasn't really noticed by anyone as she thought these thoughts.

Brook was enjoying his meal as he said "Well done Sanji you've outdone yourself."

Franky said "Yeah Sanji well done man."

Nami thought to herself as she ate "I wonder why I'm having this feeling all of a sudden?"

Luffy saw her and stopped eating and said "Nami is something the matter?"

Nami said "Huh?" She noticed that everyone had stopped eating and looked at her.

Chopper said sympathetically "If theirs something wrong Nami you can tell us."

Nami then sighs as she says "Ok... Well I've been feeling a little bit strange for the past few days. I felt like there was something in my life that I've been missing."

Sanji asked "Like what?"

Nami sighed as she said "I honestly don't know what for sure."

Brook said "Well don't worry Nami we'll be here to help you."

Everyone else nods and Nami smiles as Luffy puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles "Brook's right besides that what Nakamas are for." Nami smiled at this and soon after lunch they came outside and saw that the ship was close to the island.

Robin said "Up close the island really looks very interesting."

Luffy said "Yeah so lets go look around this island."

Meanwhile, a man who was at an inn with orange hair, brown eyesm wearing a t-shirt, blue jacket and blue jeans with a belt and wearing black boots. He thought to himself looking at wanted posters of the Straw Hats that were both from after Arlong to current and looking at one of Nami and said "I hope we will be reunited soon Nami my older twin sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The Thousand Sunny soon arrives on the island as everyone sees the big town by the harbor. Then the ship docks into the port of the island as everyone then prepares to get out of the ship. As they all get out of the ship they see other 5 other ships and a small boat docked at the island's big port. The port was very big as this island was a huge and prosperous looking one. Everyone was waiting to see what stuff there was to see and possibly do on this island.

Robin as she had her hands on her hips and looked around said "This island seems to be very popular judging by all of the ships that are docked here."

Luffy nods in agreement at what Robin said.

Chopper looks around and says "I wonder what this island is called?"

Nami said "Maybe we'll find out when we walk around for a bit."

Soon they all walk into town after leaving the harbor and they see a sign that says "Welcome to Cataslia Island." Zoro said "Well I guess that explains to us what the name of this island is."

They see that the town had many buildings and shops in it. The crew walked around the island a bit and saw the sights and shops and saw people sell stuff in the streets as many people were walking through the streets. Brook said "This seems like a very busy and lively island."

Robin nods "I agree there seems to be alot to see and do on this island."

Nami looked down and then to the side of her as she was thinking about something. She couldn't stop this nagging feeling in her that said that whatever was causing these feelings in her were on this island. She rubbed her arm a bit and everyone noticed this even Luffy. Nami looked and saw that the others were looking at her with concerned looks on their faces.

Nami said with a small smile "Sorry about that I guess my mind is still wandering a bit."

Luffy puts an arm around Nami as he said "It's ok Nami I'm sure you'll find that person or thing that you're missing." The other Straw Hats all smile and nod in agreement.

Sanji said "We all love you Nami."

Franky said with a big grin "Thats right Nami whatever problems you have we'll face them all together." Chopper nods in agreement "Yeah." He hugs Nami who bends down and hugs him back.

Robin nodded and smiled "Thats right."

Nami said with a smile "Thank you all of you I love all of you so much." The Straw Hats all begin walking together to explore the town a bit. Then as they are all walking Franky sees a shop selling lumber. Franky smiled and said to the others "Hey guys I'm going into that shop thats selling lumber ti get some extra wood incase we need it for the Sunny."

Zoro said "Ok but whenever we separate lets all agree to meet at the tavern that we passed a few feet from here."

Sanji said with a grin "Yeah but knowing you Zoro you'll be the only who gets lost." Zoro glared at him and muttered "Say that again I dare ya."

Franky entered the store and looked around and saw the various amounts of different types of wood that was in the store. He saw that the ship had anything and everything that a shipwright would need as he walked around. as he walked around looking at the items for sale Franky said "Say this is some shop. It has just about everything a good or should I say... a great shipwright like me needs" He finishes with a smirk.

Meanwhile while the Straw Hats are walking around they don't know that a bit away from where they are the man with orange hair in the blue jacket was a small distance away from them.

He was walking by himself around the island. He was alone very often and has spent quit sometime by himself being alone. Two years ago he learn't that he had a sister and that she was on the Straw Hats pirate crew.

He spent about over 2 years looking for her. She was his twin sister who he's only recently heard about after 18 years of not seeing her and now two years have passed since he learned about her and he's still looking for her. Soon today he might find her though.

Meanwhile as the crew walks around Nami is walking around by herself for a bit to clear her head. She is looking down as she walks through town and thinks "This is killing me that I have no idea what it is that I'm looking for."

As she's walking she notices that Robin and Luffy have come over to her. Luffy said "Hey Nami are you feeling alright?" Nami shakes her head and says with slight annoyance as she kinda wanted be alone "No Luffy I'm still concerned about this feeling that I have inside."

Robin said "Ok Nami so I guess you would most likely want me and Luffy to leave you to your thoughts."

Nami said with a smile "Nah it's alright I'm glad you two came by. And Luffy, Robin thank you both for keeping me company."

Luffy put an arm around Nami and said "Sure thing Nami."

Robin said with a smile "Anything for a friend."

As they all walk together they see the young man who was looking for Nami. The young man sees Nami and recognizes her face as she looks at him and looks at him as though he's very familiar but she doesn't know how.

Robin looks at Dalko and she feels a strange feeling in her stomach. She thinks "_What is this feeling that I have for him, I never felt this way before?_"

Nami thought "_This guy I feel as though I know him somehow but how can that be who is he?_"

Luffy said cheerfully "Hi there whats your name?"

Dalko said "Oh my name is Dalko."

Luffy said "Nice to meet you Dalko I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Nami smiled and said "My name is Nami."

Robin smiled and said "And my name is Nico Robin."

Dalko smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all."

Luffy said "Why don't you hang out with us and you can meet our nakamas."

Dalko said with a smile "Thank you very much I'd love to meet them if it's not too much trouble."

Luffy said with a grin "It's no trouble at all."

Soon the four all walk around the town taking in all of the sights around the town. Nami looked at Dalko and says to herself "I wonder how I know him when I just met him today?"

Dalko thought "_I should probably wait for a bit before I reveal to Nami that I'm her twin brother._" He then smiles and thinks "_Besides just seeing her in person is enough for me."_

The other Straw Hats were all at different parts of the town looking at different shops and other places. This island was a seemingly peaceful place to live. However down a street in one of the islands town a handsome looking dark haired man with shadowy blue eyes and his hair looking greasy was walking and grinning with two men on each side of him.

The man was Alzardo Quinn and one of the men was Orose Krease he was bald and wearing a suit and was heavyset and strong and the other was a tall well muscled man with black hair and he was wearing a white suit he was Orose Moseo. they were members of the Karanager Gang led by Don Karanager.

However, there was an evil bigger threat on the horizon as a few miles away there was a massive fleet of pirate ships. The head ship was a big one called the Dreadful Terror it was big and fierce looking. The ships belonged to the most feared pirate crew around The Dreaded Pirates headed by the fearsome High Admiral Razaka. He is a fierce pirate whose well known for his fearsome strength and power and his depraved, vile nature.

On the Dreadful Terror a spy drone disguised as a crow has returned. A foot soldier level crew member had found it and he saw that it had recorded that Dalko has met his twin sister Nami and the crew she's in which is the Straw Hat Pirates. He then said with a look of fear on his face "Oh my god... the High Admiral must hear about this." He runs off with the drone into the ship and he opens a big black and gold ornamental door with a demon head for a doorknob.

The room was big and dark as the window curtains were over them as there was a big throne like chair with unlit candles and there was a man sitting in it who was hidden in the shadows.

The man said "Sir... I have something to..."

The man in the throne spoke in a voice that though it was calm it sounded threatening "Why have you defied one of my greatest orders and entered my room without permission."

The man stuttered looking terrified "M-My..de-deepest apologies sir it's just I had to war-...tell you that...um..."

The other man's voice said "That man Dalko has met his sister and her pirate crew the Straw Hat Pirates on Catasilia Island. I was already told that by Mujin a few minutes ago and I frankly am quite irked at how you tried to tell me information that I already knew ahead of time."

The man said "I'm very sorry sir...I...I..."

The other man said "I don't wish to kill you right now as I don't particulary feel like it but you will die by Mujin's hand as per the penalty of failing to follow my orders."

Mujin appears at the doorway and he grins a creepy grin as he looks at the scared foot soldier and his eyes glow as the foot soldiers body twists around as the man screams in pain. The man on the throne chuckles darkly.

The screaming man's body explodes but Mujin makes the blood vanish before it hits anything. Mujin then stands before the man in the throne and bows as the two candles by the man get lit and he is seen in full view. He had palish skin and had long blood red hair and light blue eyes and arched brows with blood red eye brows. He was muscular looking and had a blood red goatee. He wore a grey longcoat with grey lapels he had no shirt and he wore dark colored pants with a black belt and he wore black boots and he was smiling an evil smile.

Mujin who wore a strange mystics garb and a big hat bowed to the man. One of Mujin's eyes was blue and the other was black. He had hairless brows and blue skin as he said with an accent in his voice "Do you need anything else High Admiral Razaka."

Razaka said "No Mujin. So Dalko met his sister and her crew the Straw Hat Pirates. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Ussop, "Black Leg" Sanji, Dr. Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky and Brook the Skeleton. They all have quite a reputation killing all of them will be fun especially ending Dalko and Monkey D. Luffy and Nami." He smirked and grinned an evil grin.

That's the end of Chapter 2.

Please R&amp;R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Unaware of the threat of the villainous Razaka and his evil crew called the Dreaded Pirates, the Straw Hat crew members were still enjoying their time on the island of Castalia. Of course there also seemed to be trouble brewing on this island as well. There was a gang of thugs that had great power over this island and they do whatever they please they are called the Karnager gang led by Don Karnarger. The Straw Hats had yet to meet these foes though.

There were currently three members of this gang who were walking through a town on the island. They were just walking around the place to cause trouble for their own amusement. The three men were Alzardo Quinn who was a vicious man, his two associates who he was walking with were violent and brutal people in their own right as well. Alzardo was grinning widely as he looked around as the citizens looked afraid of him and the other two.

Alzardo smirked "It's great to be feared."

Meanwhile, the Straw hats were all still walking around the town on the island they were in. Franky was walking with the wood that he bought and he was smiling "This is some fine wood that they were selling at that store."

He was walking down the road carrying many bags with ease as he could lift them all as he walked and said "What luck that that store had the same type of wood that I used to build the Sunny."

Sanji was at an outdoor market and he saw a vast variety of foods and ingredients as far as the eye could see. He saw all the variety of foods and ingredients throughout the market. Sanji grinned "I can make many great dishes with all the different varieties of food here."

He then looked around and heard the people there talk about how good everything looks. Many sellers were happily selling the foods as one vendor said with a big grin "I know you'll enjoy this fish it's a very good and is very delicious it's one of the freshest of All Blue and it's one of the biggest it's the Grande Pische."

Sanji heard the vendor said it and a smile came across his face as he heard those words and said to himself "Grande Pische eh? I have to get one of those fish."

He walked towards the vendor after the customers had left the vendor's stand. Sanji approached the vendor who had his back turned as he was doing something. What he was really doing was putting stuffing into the fish to make it look bigger. The vendor thought to himself with an evil grin "I'm making a killing by passing off these regular-sized fish as Grand Pische's fish. I wonder how much of a cut of the profits the Karnarger Gang will give me."

Sanji took a look and saw that the vendor was putting stuffing into the fish. Sanji glared as he said "What the hell are you doing?!"

The Vendor turned and faced Sanji and said "What are you talking about?"

Sanji said pointing a finger "You're putting stuffing in your fish and passing it off as a Grande Pische fish from the All Blue!"

Everyone looked suspiciously at the vendor as they all heard what Sanji had said to the vendor. The Vendor saw everyone looking at him as started to sweat a little bit as he looked around and saw everyone glaring at him. He thought to himself "Dammit all to hell my plan is ruined... Who the hell is this guy? Wait? Is he?"

The vendor said "Who the hell are you?"

Sanji smirked and said "The name is Sanji what's it to you?"

The vendor turned white and then a shade of purple as his eyes went blank. He gasped and said "You're "Black Leg" Sanji of the St-St-Straw Hats!?" He looked completely terrified and horrified. Sanji couldn't help but smirk at the look on the man's face as he said "Thats my name and my crew."

Vendor glared as he pulled out a knife and lunged at Sanji. Sanji sidestepped his attack and kneed the Vendor hard in the ribs. The Vendor's eyes widened as he was knocked back into his stand and he coughed up blood. Sanji began to walk off to another food stand and the vendor lunged at him from behind. Sanji quickly turned around kicked the vendor hard in the jaw sending him flying.

Sanji then flirted with a few girls and bought food and ingredients. Then he left the market area satisfied that he exposed a fraud. He then walked off and made his way to the meeting place at the tavern. He was wondering how the others shopping day was. As he was walking he didn't know that he was being watched by someone. He was disguised as a blind homeless man but he was lifting his shades.

He was glaring at him and said to himself "I have to tell The Don about this."

He ran off quicky and ran through all of the towns on the island. Soon he as running into a lush green field. Soon he ran into a forest and was facing a big giant tower and he ran into it. Soon he got into the tower and was in a big room and said "Don Kanarger sir the Straw Hat Pirates are on the island."

The man got up and faced him and glared he has black hair, was shirtless but had a vest and black pants and boots and spiked armored shoulder pads and was muscular and tall and he glared at the man. He said "Straw Hats eh? Feh I shall beat them easily I know their reputation but reputations don't matter to me."

Kanarger then says "They will all fall and my hold on this island will be everlasting." He then laughed "GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAAGAAA!"

Meanwhile all the Straw Hats had all met back up with each other at the Tavern. Zoro had gotten extra swords that he could use as spares and Chopper had bought some medical supplies. When they all met each other Brook, Sanji, Zoro, Ussop, Chopper and Franky saw Dalko. They were all wondering who is and found it odd how he and Nami seemed somewhat similar.

Brook said to Dalko "Excuse me but will you please tell me your name."

Dalko responded "My name is Dalko."

Brook said "It's nice to meet you Dalko."

Robin smiled at this and at Dalko as well in particular. Dalko faced Nami and said "Nami I have to tell you something it's very important and I know it may sound odd and/or strange but it's true."

Nami asked in surprise "What is it Dalko?"

Dalko said "Well I'm your younger twin brother. Believe me I am telling you the truth."

It can be seen in his eyes that he's telling Nami and the others the truth. Nami felt in her heart that Dalko was right it was most likely a twin thing in her as she completely trusted what he said like she had always known it. Nami held Dalko's hands and said "I believe you."

She hugs Dalko who hugs her back. Everyone looks on and smiles at this moment. Luffy said with a smile "That settles it welcome to the crew Dalko."

Dalko and everyone looked at Luffy then at Dalko. Dalko said "Really? I'd love to join if you'd let me."

He smiled happily and Luffy said "Then it's settled."

Zoro said "Sure so far I think he seems like a good addition."

Ussop, Sanji, Brook, Franky and Chopper nod and smile in agreement. Robin smiled and hugged Dalko out of happiness as did Nami and Luffy said "Well I'm hungry lets go into the tavern and get something to eat."

They all go into the tavern to eat. Little do they know that that Karnager Gang is out to get them. Will the Straw Hats be able to beat them and what about the threat of High Admiral Razaka and his evil crew of the Dreaded Pirates. You'll have to wait for the next chapter.

Thats the end of Chapter 3.

Please Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The Straw Hat Pirates had entered the tavern that was named "The Bartala". They all looked around at this massive tavern and saw how huge it was and saw many people customers and workers alike in it. There were many tables and chairs throughout the whole tavern. Nami said "I think we should try and get a table to ourselves so that we can talk to each other as we eat."

Zoro nodded "You're right we might all be able to get to know your brother Dalko some more that way."

They all walk around the tavern and look for a table. As they looked around they saw people laughing and having laughs and good times with each other. Soon the Straw Hats had found a suitable table to sit at. And they all walked to it and sat down in their chairs at the table. The atmosphere at this place felt really wonderful and great. The Straw Hats all relaxed at their seats.

Just then the bartender, who was a balding old man who was wearing black pants and a brown vest and t-shirt and he also was wearing an eyepatch, saw the Straw hats. He smiled at them and said quietly enough so only he could hear "I see the world renowned Straw Hats have paid our island a visit. The government may fear them and spread lies about them but I can tell that they aren't bad people."

Robin smiles at Dalko and thinks to herself "Dalko really is a cute guy and he seems to be very kind. I never felt this way about any other person let alone man. I know that as Nami's younger twin he's around 10 years younger then me. But I don't care as long as he doesn't."

She then frowned slightly but no one had noticed this as she thought "He may not feel the same about me. I should keep these feelings to myself for the time being at least."

She patted some dust off her cowboy hat with her hand as she wanted to do something to distract herself from these feelings that she had never felt for anyone before.

Dalko was smiling at her and thought "Even though she's 10 years older then me I think I have feelings for her. She looks so beautiful and it seems to be inside and out. But she'd never love me that way... I mean Nami told me that she and Robin are like sisters so Robin probably just sees me as a little brother. Maybe I should try to put my feelings behind me and hope that they go away."

Robin then thought to herself "Besides Dalko knows from what Nami said earlier as we were making our way here and meeting the others that me and Nami are like sisters. So at most he'd only see me as a sister. Perhaps I should just try and put my feelings behind me and hope that they fade away."

Franky grinned from ear to ear and said "I got alot of great wood for the Sunny incase we sustain any damage to her. This is a very cool island as I see we all got something out of coming here."

Nami smiled "Yeah and I met a person that I never really thought that I would ever meet someone that I never even remembered having. I met up with my twin brother Dalko who I feel for some reason is a bit younger then me."

Luffy grinned widely "Yeah! And I'm glad you're in our crew Dalko."

Dalko smiled at Luffy's being so happy to have him in his crew "Thank you for letting me join Luffy I'm very happy to join the crew that my sister Nami is on and you and the others seem very kind."

Nami hugged Dalko and said "You're a very kind person yourself Dalko."

Soon a waitress walked towards the table and she was smiling at everyone and said "Hello there I'm Nini the daughter of Saul the Bartender and owner of this tavern named the Bartala he said I should come to see you all and take your orders. So um may I take all your orders?"

Sanji said with hearts in his eyes "How about this for an order would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Nini looked nervous as Zoro punched Sanji across the head. Soon the Straw Hats all gave their orders and Nini walked away. She then gave the orders to the tavern's cook. Meanwhile outside of the tavern a small distance away trouble was coming. Alzardo Quinn and his two men that he was with were both heading for The Bartala. Alzardo was smirking as he said "We can take out those pirates and cause some havoc too."

Meanwhile, in The Bartala the Straw Hat Pirates meals came at their table and they were served by Nini. Then Nini walked away after saying that they can call her if they want anything else. Everyone all enjoyed their meals as they talked. Then Ussop looked at Dalko and said "Say Dalko can I ask you something?"

Dalko replied to Ussop with a smile "Sure what is it?"

Ussop said "Dalko do you think you can tell us a little more about yourself?"

Dalko said "Well all I really want to say at the moment is that I've been traveling around by myself for quite a long time."

Chopper frowned "Didn't you feel lonely? During all that time of traveling alone?"

Dalko looked down and frowned slightly "Yes it was very lonely and I didn't enjoy my travels at all." He then looks up and smiles "I'm glad that now I was finally able to meet Nami and the rest of you. And I'm happy to be a Straw Hat in your crew."

Luffy smiled and put an arm around Dalko "And we're happy to have you in our crew Dalko."

Nami smiled "Luffy's right you're a terrific guy and I'm very happy and honored to be your twin sister."

Zoro said "They're all right you're a good man Dalko."

Brook said "I wholeheartedly agree with that assessment."

The other Straw hats all smile at Dalko who smiles back at all of them. Dalko felt very, fully and truly happy at this moment as he was finally reunited with his sister and made some great new friends. The Straw Hats were also happy to have him in their crew as they thought he was a very kind person. Nami and Robin were both very happy for different reasons.

Nami was very happy knowing that she had a twin brother and that he was such a kind person at that. She was very help to know that she had found that she had at least one living biological relative left in this world. Robin was also feeling strong feelings of love for Dalko but these weren't feelings that she ever expected to have before as these feelings were romantic ones.

She had no idea how to handle them however and little did she know that her feelings for Dalko were requited completely and fully. Despite just meeting each other very recently it seemed like love. It was love at first sight.

Just then there's a loud knock on The Bartala's door. Everyone turned to face the door and after a few seconds the door was kicked off it's hinges and was open. It was Alzardo Quinn and the two Karnarger Gang members that he was walking with. Everyone besides the Straw Hats looked nervous and sweated as the Straw Hats just sat still. Alzardo looked at the Straw Hats and smirked.

Alzardo and his associates walked over to where the Straw Hats were all sitting. Alzardo smirked at the Straw Hats and Dalko who all just looked back at him and the two people on each side of him. Alzardo smirked "Ah the legendary Straw Hat Pirates you think you can stop Don Karnager?"

Luffy look confused "Who?"

Alzardo glared and said "He has the true power and control over this whole damned island. And we were sent here to kill you punks who think you can stand against him you filthy little pirate rats."

The Straw Hats didn't say anything as they didn't want to just cause a fight. Alzardo glared at them and got angrier at them all as he banged his fist on the table and said "YOU GODDAMNED ASSHOLES! YOU THINK YOU CAN INTIMIDATE ME AND THE DON!"

He looked at all of the Straw Hats and was looking quite mad. He then looked at Dalko and said "Who the hell are you?!"

Dalko said "My name is Dalko I'm the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Alzardo said "Ok me and my men will fight and kill you then."

Nami and the others all look shocked at this. Zoro begins to unsheathe his sword and says "Not on your life even though we've only just met Dalko he's our friend and we won't let you kill him."

The other Straw Hats all got up and Dalko said to them all "Please let me handle this."

Chopper said with concern "But Dalko..."

Dalko smiled at Chopper and patted his head "I can handle this."

Alzardo smirked and said "You think so eh?"

Dalko nods.

Alzardo laughed "KAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAAAA! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME AND MY MEN!"

Franky asked with concern "Dalko are you sure you can take on three guys at once."

Dalko nodded with a smiled "Yes I'm quite sure."

Alzardo smirks as he leaves The Bartala with his two men. Dalko follows Alzardo out the door and the other Straw Hats follow as well. Everyone else in The Bartala also follows them including the old man, Nini and a boy who looked like he was about 12. Dalko faced off against Alzardo and his two associates and the Straw Hats were ready to assist Dalko if he needed it.

Alzardo smirked and said "Wait let me show you some extra help that came for me."

Two armored robots appear and they charge at Dalko. In an instant Dalko puts out both hands and blasts them both with energy blasts instantly destroying them both. The Straw Hats are all utterly surprised as Nami said "Oh my... How'd he do that?"

Chopper's eyes sparkled "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

Alzardo looked surprised and said "What are you?"

Dalko smirked and said "My name is Dalko the twin brother of Nami, newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates and I'm also a skilled fighter and mystic and I will not let you win this fight."

Dalko's a mystic? What an interesting turn of events. But will his powers be enough to help him win. Find out next time.

This is the end of Chapter 4.

Please R&amp;R.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Alzardo and Dalko both stared each other down as the fight was about to begin. The Orose Brothers Krease and Moreso were both watching this as were the Straw Hat Pirates and everyone else in the crowd. Alzardo was grinning at Dalko as he said "I will enjoying killing you I see that you are the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Dalko nods and glares at Alzardo "That is correct. Now why are you doing this?"

Alzardo smirked and laughed "KEKEEKEKEKEKEKEEKEEEE! WHY AM I DOING THIS! HAH! THATS A GOOD ONE!"

Dalko said "I missed the joke."

Alzardo said "You are the joke you foolish man. I merely seek to cause pain and doom and destruction and ruination because I can and it's fun. I am a member of the group that runs this island The Karnarger Gang. I am Alzardo Quinn and I am a well known member of the Karnarger Gang."

Dalko said "That doesn't matter to me."

Alzardo glared at Dalko and he pulled something that was under his jacket. It was a machete and Alzardo got into a fighting stance as he grinned at Dalko and said "With this weapon and my other great abilities and skills you will die.."

Dalko just glares at him and the Straw Hats look at Dalko and at Alzardo. Alzardo glares at Dalko "You think you're so tough huh? You filthy little cockroach I will beat you and make you suffer before I end you."

Dalko just stood there staring Alzardo down. Alzardo's eyes widened as he yelled "I HATE YOU!"

Alzardo smirks while sheathing his machete "I won't use this on you yet... Oh no... No... I'll use my other weapons and techniques to beat you first and then I'll slash you apart all over as everyone watches."

Nami said with concern "I hope Dalko can make it out of this one."

Zoro said "I'm sure he will. Somehow I can tell that Dalko is a very tough guy. Lets just watch how this all plays out we will all jump in if we have to but until then lets just watch and see how well Dalko does."

Robin nodded with a smile "Zoro's right lets give Dalko a chance."

The other Straw Hats agreed with a nod and Nami nodded too. Luffy put an arm around Nami and held her close and she looked at him. Luffy said "I'm sure your brother will be fine Nami and we will all be right here if he needs us."

Nami smiled and said "You're right Luffy."

Alzardo charged at Dalko at a super-fast speed. Dalko got into a fighting stance and Alzardo ran to another side and was wielding a knife as he slashed and stabbed and killed some civilians. Dalko's eyes widened as he clenched his fists and Alzardo was now standing up on a rooftop smirking. Alzardo said "Now you've seen my speed and my great ability to kill people.."

Dalko just glared at him and Alzardo lunged at Dalko and appeared behind him in an instant as he was grinning all the while and he said "Are you scared yet Dalko do you realize how outclassed you are?"

Alzardo charges at Dalko with his knife from behind. The Straw Hats all start to move when in an instant Dalko turns around and grabs Alzardo's wrist before Alzardo could even hit him. Dalko then squeezed his wrist and Alzardo screamed in terrible pain. Dalko glared down at him and Alzardo looked at Dalko and he was glaring at him.

Alzardo then threw throwing knives at Dalko. Dalko effortlessly made a force field that destroyed them. Alzardo looks shocked and said "YOU WILL DIES!" He holds his arms back "FURY PUNCHES!"

He punches many fast punches at Dalko. Dalko blocks and dodges them all effortlessly and he punched Alzardo in the midsection and the sound of breaking ribs is heard. Alzardo backs away and coughs up blood as he rubs his midsection and glares at Dalko. Dalko punches Alzardo in the face and knocks him into some crates a distance away.

Alzardo got up and took out his machete as he flew through the air. Nami said "How can he fly like that?"

Alzardo said floating "Dalko I can control wind itself and use it to augment my speed and it even gives me the ability to fly. So in short Dalko. KEKEEKEKEKEKEKEKEEKEKE! YOU CAN'T WIN!"

He flies towards Dalko. The Orose brothers all grab Dalko to distract him so that Alzardo will get a good stab at Dalko. The Straw Hats all get ready to fight as Dalko throws Moreso at Alzardo who stabs Moreso with the Machete by accident killing him. Krease gets mad and punches at Dalko who jumps up and makes his fist glow as he punches Krease hard and blows apart his body.

Alzardo threw Moreso's corpse aside as he lunged at Dalko and was laughing manically "NOW YOU'LL DIE!" He enacts a forcefield made out of wind and prepared to strike as Dalko's fist was still glowing and he punched Alzardo in the face and Alzardo was sent flying sky-high as parts of his body fell off including chunks of skin as his bosy was shredding apart. Dalko looked up and smiled.

The citizens instead of looking relieved were all terrified as everyone besides Dalko and the Straw Hats all ran inside. Dalko look around and was wondering why they all did all that. Nami runs at Dalko and hugs him and says "That was amazing Dalko!"

Dalko hugs her back and says "Thank you."

Robin says "What techniques did you use?"

Dalko said "Those are techniques that I learned from being a Mystic."

Luffy grinned "Thats awesome." he then looks around "I wonder why everyone all went inside."

Meanwhile, at Karnager's place he was sitting in a chair and was just told that Alzardo Quinn was killed. He got up and glared "They killed Alzardo Quinn eh? Well we can't let that go can we? Send Buion and Sakaziz out there now!"

The man who delivered the news nodded and ran off. He eventually saw a giant ogre man with matted grey hair, green skin and red eyes who has fangs and pointy ears. The other man who was human sized was bald with arched brows and had a goatee and was in robes. He was an old man and saw the man who came in and said "What is it?"

The man bowed to the old man and said "Sakaziz." He said to the ogre "Buion. Don Karnarger has requested that you both kill the Straw Hat Pirates."

Sakaziz said "We accept this mission."

Meanwhile, The Straw Hats are in the Bartala which is empty except for the Bar Tender Saul, Nini and the boy from earlier. The boy whose 10 said "You Pirates sure did cause alot of trouble."

Nini said "Sako don't be rude."

Sako looked down "Sorry mom."

The Straw Hats were all surprised by Sako calling Nini mom. Nami asked "Excuse me... Nini but why did Sako call you mom exactly?"

Nini smiled sheepishly "Oh I'm sorry. I guess it's hard to tell since I look so young but I'm Sako's mother his biological mother and the Bar Tender Saul is my father and Sako's grandfather.."

Saul said with a smile "You're all truly brave as I've heard even moreso infact."

He then told them about who Don Karnarger and his gang and how they've been ruling the town for 6 years. Sako looked down and said "It was that day when he... When he..." He tears up and hugs Nini.

Nini said "That was when he killed my husband Sado who was Sako's father."

All the Straw Hats but especially Luffy, Nami, Robin and Dalko look at Sako with sympathy. Just then a big stomping sound outside is heard and everyone went outside to see what was happening. They were all surprised when they saw Buion who was glaring at them and Sakaziz was smirking as he said "Ah the Straw Hats are you all ready to suffer... Buion show what you can do..."

Buion looks at Nini, Saul and Sako and smashed his club at them and the Bartala crushing and killing them all and destroying the tavern into nothing. The Straw Hats all looked shocked that Buion just instantly killed the three. Sakaziz was grinning and he laughed as was Buion and the Straw Hats were glaring as Zoro stepped forward.

Zoro said while glaring "I'll take you jerks on by myself."

Thats the end of Chapter 5.

Please R&amp;R.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

As the Straw Hats are facing Sakaziz and Buion of the Karnarger Gang. Sakaziz was grinning at Zoro and said "Do you have any idea how stupid that you are being by daring to stand up to me and Buion?"

Zoro smirked "Am I being as stupid as you look?"

Sakaziz stopped grinning at that comment as he glared at Zoro who was just staring at him coldly. Buion made spikes appear on his club as he looked at Sakaziz, Zoro and the others. Buion said "I kill now..."

Sakaziz glared at Buion who yelled "NO! I HAVE TO TELL OFF THE MARIMO SWORDSMAN RORONOA ZORO FIRST! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING HIM YET!"

Buion glared at Sakaziz and said "I want to kill now..."

The Straw Hats all look at Buion. Sanji said "What's this Buion guy talking about? From the way he's speaking it sounds like he requires permission from Sakaziz to fight. If that's the case did he even enjoy those kills?"

Buion looked at Sanji and replied to what he said by saying "I act and do as Sakaziz says. I enjoy what he wants me to enjoy I follow he and Master Don Karnarger."

Robin said "You don't have to follow either of them you know. We never met Karnarger but you seem to be far bigger and stronger and more powerful then Sakaziz is. You should follow your own way in life no one else's."

Sakaziz glares at Robin and says "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BUION OBEYS ME AND THE DON BECAUSE HE WANTS TO SO STOP CONFUSING HIM WITH ALL THIS NONSENSE YOU DIRTY RATS!"

Buion looks at Sakaziz and Sakaziz glares at Buion and yells "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT YOU DUMB BRUTE! KILL THE SWORDSMAN AND HIS FRIENDS! NOW!"

Buion said "No..."

Sakaziz says "What!? You won't fight him?!"

Buion said "I will fight him but for my own satisfaction not yours..."

Zoro smiled at this "Ah Buion I see that you're speaking for yourself now correct?"

Buion nods as he holds his club "I will beat you Roronoa Zoro it will be a great victory and it will be an honor fighting a worthy opponent such as yourself. This will be a truly great duel."

Zoro nodded "Yes a duel between men."

Sakaziz laughed "EZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZ! DUEL BETWEEN MEN BUION'S NOT A MAN HE'S JUST A MONSTER! EZZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZEZZE! YOU KILLED THOSE PEOPLE AND LAUGHED!"

Buion said "I only did both because you told me too." He looks down "I don't take pleasure out of killing or murdering innocent people... I only follow you because you made me think that someone like me could only be a killer."

Zoro said frowning a bit "Now I understand you a bit better Buion.. You've suffered because people bullied you for being an ogre no one saw what I can see and what my friends can also see we see a warrior." He puts his bandanna on his head.

Buion's eyes widen and he lifts his club and says smiling "Are you ready to begin this battle?"

Zoro gets his swords out and nods to show that he's ready. Sakaziz grins as he says to himself "Buion will beat this green-haired chump no problem."

Buion jumps back making the ground quake a bit and he holds his club and charges at Zoro. He strikes at Zoro who blocks it with his swords and their weapons all clash as Buion's smirking "You're very impressive Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro smirks and says "You too."

He then gets out of the way of the club as it smashes into ground. Zoro runs up the club and Buion's arm and he slashes Buion across his chest knocking him down on his butt. Buion sees the bleeding cut on his chest and looks at Zoro in disbelief. Buion raises his club "Deathly Strike!"

He smashes his club down and it hits the ground unleashing several shockwaves at Zoro. Dalko and the other Straw Hats get to the side and Zoro dodges the shockwaves but gets a cut from them. Sakaziz grins "Yes. Soon Zoro will fall as will the other Straw Hats."

Buion and Zoro both charge at each other again. Buion strikes Zoro and knocks him into a wall and Zoro gets up as Buion strikes down on the house accidently killing the ones inside but Zoro got out of the way. Zoro then said "1000 POUND CANNON!"

Buion is bleeding and knocked back by the attack as he falls on his back hard. Buion is seemingly knocked out as Zoro glares at Sakaziz "And now there's you." Sakaziz looks nervous and looks at Buion and yells "GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

Buion rises and is bleeding as he lifts his club with two hands. The Straw hats all look at him as he says "THIS IS MY GREATEST TECHNIQUE MIGHTY SMASHER!"

He strikes down hard at Zoro and his club smashes the ground hard and causes a quake and leaves a large crater. The Straw Hats all look down and Chopper says "Zoro..."

Buion lifts up his club and Sakaziz is grinning "Yes Buion you did it. You didn't just kill him you destroyed him."

Buion looks astonished with his eyes wide open as everyone looks up and sees Zoro. Sakaziz says in surprise "WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! WHAT?!"

Sanji said with a smirk "I knew Zoro would make it out of that attack."

Zoro says to Buion "That was a nice attack Buion I barely evaded it. But now it's time to end this fight I'm afraid you're a truly worthy opponent."

He charged at Buion jumped up and said "FIERY INFERNO!"

Zoro struck Buion with a massive barrage of rapid slashes and stabs. Buion screamed in pain as his body was cut up and blood poured out of his body and he fell down hard on Sakaziz. Zoro sheathed his swords as he walked back over to the others. Dalko said with a smile "That was great Zoro you're truly skilled and strong."

Zoro smiled a little "Thanks Dalko you did quite well earlier yourself."

Zoro then faced Buion who was barely alive and was dying. Buion coughed out blood as Zoro approached him and said "That was a great battle Buion it was an honor to fight such a worthy opponent."

Buion smiled and said "Thank... you..."

He died closing his eyes and smiling. Sakaziz was crushed by him with his head visible as he was suffocacting and still dying. Everyone sweatdropped and Nami held her head in annoyance "Won't he just die already."

Soon as he does die the Straw Hats move towards the forest to find and face Don Karnarger. Luffy said "Old man Saul said that Karnager's main hideout was in the forest."

Ussop said with a grim expression "Yeah we should take down this jerk and his goons before anymore damage to this island."

The Straw Hats all eventually reach the forest and they all enter it. They plan to take down the Karnager Gang once and for all in order to avenge Saul, Nini and Sako and any other people who were hurt by the malicious Don. Will the Straw Hat Pirates be able to beat this terrible gang.

Meanwhile, at his lair Don Karnarger sees them coming through surveillance equipment in the forest and he's grinning and says "Yes you little fools try and fight me and the remainder of my forces if you dare."

Thats the end of Chapter 6.

Please R&amp;R.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The Straw Hats were all currently walking through the forest and looking around. They were all unaware of the fact that Don Karnager was currently watching all of them with his surveilance equipment. Don Karnarger was grinning as he sat in his big chair and stroked his chin and said "You Straw Hat Pirates are very tough indeed. You seem to have gotten stronger since Fishman Island... That doesn't matter though as I will still smash them to bits. Me Don Karnarger the leader of the mighty Karnarger Gang and ruler of this little island."

He gets up and laughs evilly as his surbordinates all watch him. Karnarger smirks as he says "ALL WHO DARE TO TRY AND DEFY ME WILL BE CRUSHED AND SMASHED AND UTTERLY DESTROYED!" He smirks as he giggles and then laughs "GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGGAAGAGGAAA!"

Meanwhile, The Straw Hats were continuing through the forest. Dalko looked around as did the others as things in this forest were pretty quiet. Brook decided to say something to break the tension "I think that we have a great chance of winning against Don Karnarger and his group."

Ussop said "Yeah.. I think Brook's right I mean the Karnager Gang members who faced us were beaten so we have a pretty good chance of beating the rest of them. Right guys...?"

Dalko looked at Ussop and smiled "Thats right Ussop."

Feeling a bit better about the situation the group continued on their walk through the forest. Soon Luffy had then stopped walking and he was looking around. Everyone noticed this and looked at and Nami said "Luffy? What is it?"

Luffy said "Do you guys hear something?"

Everyone stops and listens as the sounds of rustling leaves are heard. Everyone looks around the trees to try and find the source of the noise and couldn't see or hear anything. Zoro looked around the area and said "Lets keep going."

As the continue walking and looking around Dalko and Robin move closer together. Dalko notices this and he absentmindedly holds Robin's hand and Robin holds Dalko's hand as they both walk onward. Soon everyone stops when they see an open field that showed another part of the forest and a big structure came into view. Franky saw it and said "That must be Karnarger's Fortress. We're getting close guys."

Dalko said "Yeah. And unfortunately I have a sinking feeling that something bad is about to happen very soon."

Sanji looked at Dalko and said "I agree with you there Dalko I mean I don't know about the rest of you guys but since we were in that forest I felt like we were being watched by someone."

Luffy said with a serious look in his eyes "You mean Karnarger right?"

Sanji nods "It must be him."

Just then as the Straw Hats went to the middle of the area 3 people jump out of holes out of the ground. One was a big and bulky robot, The other was a blond bishonen man in a suit and the other was a mummified man. The Bulky Robot said "We're some of Don Karnarger's top men."

The Bishonen man nodded "That's right and my name is Likis."

Mummy said "I'm Cryork."

Bulky Robot said "I am Noson."

Sanji sighed in annoyance at these three "Oh isn't this just great... Oh well lets just get this over with..."

Luffy said "Ok well lets see whose fighting who?"

Brook said taking out his sword and looking at Cryork "I'll take Cryork."

Franky cracked his knuckles and said "I'll take Noson."

Sanji said "I guess I'll face this Likis guy.."

Likis glared at Sanji and he said "Don't get so cocky with us you punks we'll beat you all."

Sanji smirks "Heh we'll see how about you and me fight first tough guy."

Likis got into a fighting stance and smirks "I'll mop the floor with you little man with my Karaka Martial Arts Fighting Style!"

Sanji looked stoic as he got ready and said "We'll see about that.."

Likis charged at Sanji and threw a punch at him. Sanji kneed Likis hard in the midsection and Likis backed away as he clutched his midsection and coughed up blood as he glared at Sanji. Likis glared at Sanji and groaned "How can you... Be so... strong...?"

Robin smirked "This fight will end quite quickly."

Chopper nodded in agreement "Yeah."

Likis then jumped back high into the air as he got into a fighting stance and said "Enough games... I will beat you down hard Sanji."

Sanji smirked "Come and get me."

Likis charged at Sanji and punched him multiple times quickly Sanji got hit by one punch and was knocked back a bit. Likis then smirked as he got his legs ready and said "BULLET KICK!"

He hits Sanji with multiple super fast kicks and ends with a final kick that knocks Sanji into a tree. Sanji gets up wiping blood from his lips and he glares at Likis. Likis smirks at him and says "You can't beat me. You may have beaten Hody and his gang at Fishman Island but we're stronger."

Sanji smirks "What a coincidence we're stronger too then we were back then."

Likis frowns then grins "We will see about that!"

Likis jumps around the place as he says "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"

His fists glow as he lunges at Sanji and prepares to punch him. Sanji barely evades the punch and he makes his leg glow with fire as he kicks Likis two times once in the midsection and the other in the face. Likis is blasted back through many trees as he's brutally injured and knocked out as he hits a tree. Noson then lunges at Franky and he's charging at a fast speed and Franky gets ready.

Franky smirked "Come here you big jerk."

Noson tackles Franky and knocks him down then he punches him many times. Franky is knocked down on his back and he gets up. Noson charges at Franky again and Franky gets into a fighting stance. Franky smirked and held his arm back "STRONG HAMMER!"

He punched Noson hard with the Strong Hammer punch and sends Noson flying through trees. Franky smirked at what he had just did. Noson then flew back cracked and damaged and he charged at Dalko.

Franky yelled "DALKO LOOK OUT!"

Dalko made his fist glow as he punched through Noson and completely destroyed him. Everyone looked at Dalko and Franky smiled and gave him a thumbs up for that move that he did. Dalko smiled at Franky who smiled back and said "Great Job Dalko."

Dalko said "Thanks."

Cryork lunged at Brook who quickly used his sword and their swords clashed. Cryork said to Brook "I know about you Brook your singing won't save you this time bone boy."

Brook jumped back and said "I know my abilities will."

Cryork glared as he lunged at Brook. Brook sidestepped Cryork and he slashed him in his midsection. Cryork's eyes widen as he falls back after getting slashed and he landed on his back and had a gash on his front that bled brown. Brook looked down at him and still held his weapon. Cryork got up and wielded his sword with both hands and he glared at Brook.

Cryork glared and said "Now! I'll Finish You!"

Brook glared and got into position. And Cryork and Brook had both charged at each other at full speed. Cryork yelled "CRYPTIC CUT!"

Brook yelled "SONG OF SCRACTHES - BLIZZARD SLICE!"

Cryork and Brook had both slashed at each other but Brook dodged and he slashed Cryork with a fierce slash. Brook glared as Cryork's eyes widened and his mouth was open as a cut appeared and brown blood and dust poured out. Cryork fell down and his body crumbled and fell apart.

Brook stood still and put Soul Solid back into it's usual cane form. Dalko looks impressed by what Brook has done. Brook said cheerfully "Lets get going everyone."

Soon they all go into the other forest. And they get into a run to hurry to the fortress and some Gang members come running out on Don Karnarger's orders. Robin saw some and as she moved held her arms to her shoulders and said "Fleur Seis." Arms sprouted on some of the members and Robin said "Clutch!" Their backs were all snapped.

Dalko smiled at Robin and said "Nice work."

Robin looked back at Dalko and smiled "Thanks you're impressive as well Dalko."

Dalko says "Thank you. I'm glad to be a part of your crew."

Nami smiles at him "Thats good to hear I think we'll all happy to have you with us. Especially me Dalko."

Chopper smiles at Dalko "Yeah you're one of us now Dalko."

Soon as they continued to run through the forest and when they successfully fought through the Karnarger Gang members. They all left the forest and they all were facing the big looking fortress. The fortress where Don Karnarger and his remaining men were. Soon the big battle against Don Karnarger and his best officers was about to begin.

Thats the end of Chapter 7.

Please R&amp;R.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

The Straw Hats were all staring at the front door of the large fortress that looked like it was made of grey brick and black metal. The door was black and grey and Luffy said "Before I open this door I'm making one thing clear... I'm fighting this Karnag guy myself."

The other Straw Hats all nod at this. They all approach the door and Luffy is infront of the door and he holds his arm back a bit and he said "Gum Gum... PISTOL!"

He punched down the door and some guards who were standing infront of the door as well. The door seemed to have been empty as there were no other guards besides the ones who were knocked down and out. Everyone looked around as they walked inside and listened for any sounds. They soon saw a big staircase and Luffy yelled "I'M COMING FOR YOU KARNARG!"

He then makes a mad dash up the stairs. Nami says "Luffy's very reckless when there's something that he wants to do he just goes running off to do it irregardless of how wise or smart it is."

She sighs "But he's our captain and he's never let us down and we'll never let him down. So lets go after him and make sure that he has a clear path to Karnarger."

Zoro nods "Thats right."

They all make a run for it after Luffy and as they're running Dalko looks at Robin and thinks to himself "_Are my feelings to her even love? All I know is I feel these strange feelings that I never felt before around her... I shouldn't think about for awhile... Maybe I just love her as a close friend... Time will tell... Maybe she only loves me like a younger brother anyway since she and Nami have a sisterly bond._"

Robin didn't look at him or notice him looking at her as she thought to herself "_I still don't understand my feelings for Dalko... I mean I've never really had these feelings for anyone I mean even though I only met him recently... I feel these feelings for him and my heart feels like it's skipping a few beats sometime... He probably doesn't have those feelings for me... I'm so glad that I seem to be able to control myself to not make my feelings seem so obvious. Besides he may only love me as he would love a sister anyway."_

The Straw Hats all kept running as they heard noises and loud footsteps coming. Zoro heard them and said "Damn... Everyone get ready this will probably be one hell of a fight we should all get our guard up."

Everyone nodded in agreement with this as they continued to run and heard Luffy's Voice yell "GUM GUM PISTOL!"

They heard the sounds of many people screaming in pain as they fall down. Soon the Straw Hats all see Luffy and see a variety of grunt leveled guards knocked down and they saw Luffy looking at a door made out of steel. Luffy was just staring at it and was staring around at the sources of all the noises that were around him. The other Straw Hats also heard the noises.

Dalko said "Luffy you should try and break through the door."

Nami said "Yeah leave the rest to us."

Luffy looks back to the others and grins as he faces the door and says "Gum Gum SHOT GUN!"

He makes his arm stretch around and move at speed as he punches down the door smashing through it and parts of the wall. Luffy then runs through the doorway and runs up a set of stairs as he yells "I'M COMING FOR YOU KARNARG!"

Meanwhile the the rest of the Straw Hats saw many people file into the room. They were a variety of dangerous looking thugs. Zoro said "I take it that these freaks and weirdos are members of the Karnarger Gang."

Nami said while taking out her Sorcery Clima-Tact "Thats what it looks like."

Chopper went into Human Point as he glared at the Karnager Gang members that were now encircling them all. Dalko got into a fighting stance as he was prepared to fight the gang members. A strong looking gang member and a few others charged at Robin who calmly moved her arms and said "Gigantesco Mano..."

She sprouted two giant hands next to her and the strong man Gang Member and the others watched in awe. Robin smirked and said "Slap!"

The strong man and the others who charged with him all get slapped and knocked into different parts of the room. Several gang members charge at Dalko who glows and punches the ground with his glowing fists and says "UNDERGROUND BLAST!"

Many of the gang members are blasted and incinerated by this attack. More start appearing and charging and three all charge at Nami who pulls out a segment of her Clima Tact and points it at them and looks unfazed as they run at her. Nami said "Gust Sword!"

They are blasted back and soon all the Straw Hats all fight through the hordes of gang members and beat them back. Franky cricked his neck and said "Well it looks like that was about all of them."

Dalko said "Yeah."

He looked at Nami and Robin and said "That was a cool Gust Sword attack Nami and Robin your technique was also amazing as well."

Nami said with a smile "Thanks Dalko you did quite well yourself."

Robin smiled "You're very impressive Dalko."

Zoro said "We should probably go up the stairs and follow Luffy now."

They all nod in agreement as the Straw Hats all run upstairs after Luffy. Luffy meanwhile continued to run up the stairs and soon he came across a large door and Luffy said to himself "Karnarg must be behind this door."

He held his fist back "GUM GUM PISTOL!"

He knocks down the door and enters the room and sees Don Karnarger sitting in a throne grinning at him. Karnarger said "Ah so you're the leader of the pirates that are trying to defy me and break my hold over this island."

Luffy said "Some friends of ours on this island were killed by some men of yours."

Karnarger will say "You mean that old bartender, his nervous and shy pathetic daughter and her brat son. Well look at it this way now they can be reunited with the daughters husband in hell."

Luffy glares and grits his teeth at Karnarger. Karnarger smirks and laughs "GAGAGAGAGAAGAGAAGAGAGAAA! Aw why are you so upset poor little rubber man. I know that you and your friends beat Hody Jones and his crew but that doesn't mean that you will beat me as I saw that your crew has beaten my warriors. But I Don Karnarger am the strongest of the Karnarger Gang!"

Karnarger then shows that his fists have spike steel knuckled gloves on them and he says "With these steel spiked gloves I'll puncture you. You little WORM!"

Karnarger charges at Luffy and holds back a fist as he grins at Luffy while glaring at him and says "NOW! PREPARE TO GET SMASHED STRAW HAT!"

He punches down at Luffy who jumped up into the air and evaded his attack. Luffy then head his arm back and said "GUM GUM PISTOL!"

He punches Karnarger in the face knocking him into a wall. Karnarger got up and was glaring as his cheek was bruised and his lips were bleeding and he wiped blood from his lips and glared at Luffy as he growled "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT YOU WORTHLESS RUBBER FREAK!"

He charges at Luffy and punches at him a few more times. Luffy dodges all the punches as Karnarger keeps punching and kicking at Luffy and then he holds his fist back and says "CRUSHER PUNCH!"

He punches Luffy in the face and knocks him into a wall. Luffy got up and rubbed his cheek as his lip bled and he glared at Karnarger who charged at Luffy and Luffy held his arms back. Karnarger smirked and said "I'll BREAK YOU TO BITS!"

Luffy said "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!"

He smashes Karnarger into and through a wall. Karnarger's body falls down from it and he glares at Luffy and clenches his fists and yells "I HATE YOU YOU DIRTY RAT! I WILL BURY YOU!"

Luffy just glares at Karnarger who glares back at him and says "I will beat you... YOU FILTHY LITTLE BRAT YOU'RE JUST A CHILD I'M A NOBLE'S SON AND I WILL SMASH YOU OUT OF MY WAY!"

Karnarger pulls out a big axe and charges at Luffy and yells "I'LL CHOP YOU UP YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!"

Luffy said "I should try and end this quickly."

He then holds his arm out to his side and says "Gear 2."

His arm inflates then becomes normal as it and his body turns red. Karnarger slashes at Luffy who quickly got out of the way and Karnarger glares at him and says "YOU HAVE TRICKS HOW?! WELL HOW ABOUT THIS! ONE!"

Karnarger held his axe as the blade glowed light blue as he slashed at Luffy and a glowing slash blast of energy quickly moved and struck Luffy cutting him a bit and Luffy was knocked down and fell on his back but got back on his feet.

Karnarger smirked as he ran at Luffy at a great speed. Luffy got into a stance and said "Gum Gum JET PISTOL!"

The other Straw Hats all entered the room by now and were all watching.

Luffy hit Karnarger in the face with Jet Pistol knocking Karnarger through a wall. Karnarger then climbed back up from the outside as he was huffing as he was bleeding and bruised and wheezing a bit. Luffy then said "I won't let you win this fight Karnarg."

Karnarger glared and roared "IT'S DON KARNAGER TO YOU THE GREAT LORD DON KARNARGER OF THE KARNARGER GANG! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT I'LL SLASH YOU TO BITS!"

Karnarger held his axe with both hands over his midsection. He charged at Luffy who said "Gum Gum..."

Karnarger yelled "DIE PUNK!"

Luffy yelled finishing calling his attack "BAZOOKA!"

Luffy struck Karnarger hard in his midsection destroying Karnarger's ribs as everything seemed in slow motion as Karnarger's eyes bulged and he coughed out a whole lot of blood. Then it all sped up as Karnarger was smashed through the whole tower and took it with him and Karnarger screamed in pain as he landed into several trees making an explosion dust cloud happen.

Zoro smirked and said "It looks like Luffy has done it again."

Luffy turned back to normal and walked to the others. Chopper saw Luffy's wound and said "I'll patch you up don't worry."

Luffy sits down as Chopper takes out his medical stuff and bandages Luffy up. Dalko looks at all of the other Straw Hats and smiles and Nami notices this and says with a smile "Hey Dalko are you ok?"

Dalko nods and says "Yes I've never been better I'm glad that I was able to meet you and the others. You all are great people and I'm glad to be in your crew and to be your brother."

Nami said "I'm glad too and I'm sure that everyone else is glad as well."

The Straw Hats all smile at Dalko and they all look together at the clear blue sky. As in the town everyone came out over the loud noise that happened and were looking around unaware that Don Karnarger and his gang were all beaten.

Thats the end of CHapter 8. The story will continue with Chapter 9.

Please R&amp;R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The Straw Hats all left the Karnarger Gang Fortress and as they walked the fortress had then begun to collapse. The Straw Hats all turned around as they looked at it as the fortress crumbled and fell apart. The Straw Hats all looked on from a distance away as the fortress crumbled and smoked and exploded a bit from all that happened in it and the fortress soon became a smoking ruin.

Zoro said "Well it looks like it's just about over. With Don Karnarger being defeated along with all his men. It seems as though the Karnarger Gang is finished especially with the destruction of their fortress."

Luffy said "Well guys let's get going."

Everyone nodded in agreement as the sun was starting to set. The Straw Hats all began to leave through the trees. Dalko looked at all the Straw Hats will a smile and thought to himself "_These guys are all really strong and powerful and they're also very brave and will do anything for their friends. I'm glad that I'm a part of their crew and I'm also glad that I'm able to be with Nami my twin sister now. I feel so happy now. I've met my long lost twin sister and I made some great new friends as well."_

As they're walking Zoro looks at Dalko and says "Hey Dalko."

Dalko looked at him and said "Yes Zoro?"

Zoro said with a small smile "You did well back there. You're a very skilled individual. Great job and welcome to the Straw Hats."

Dalko smiled and said "Thank you Zoro."

Zoro smirked as he walked "Don't mention it."

Luffy said "I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling very hungry after all of this."

Nami smiled and sweatdropped and said "When are you not hungry Luffy? But then again you do have a point there Luffy I think we could all use a good meal after all that has happened."

Sanji said to Nami "I'll be right on it Nami and I assure you the dish that I prepare will be a very great one."

Soon as they are all walking through the forest they see a body on the ground a small distance away. Chopper looked at it and said "Is that...? Karnarger?" Everyone runs towards Karnarger and they see his bloody, bruised, beaten and unconscious body laying there on the ground. He was bloody and bruised all over on ever inch of his body.

Karnarger unconsciously muttered "Straw...Hat... I will not... be... beaten... By a worthless...Punk...Like you..."

Zoro looked down at him with a look of both utter disgust and complete and total pity. He then said "He's such a contemptible man and even when he's been beaten he still refuses to admit that he's been defeated." Zoro sighs "We should just leave him here."

Nami nodded "You're right lets just leave this jerk here and get back to the Sunny."

Soon noises are heard through the forest as some people start to come by. The Straw Hats all look at them and the people look at the Straw Hats and then they look at Karnarger's unconscious and beaten body. A bald old man with a white beard walks over to Karnarger and looks down at him and spends a few seconds doing so as he adjusts his glasses. He then faces the Straw Hats "Did you all defeat Karnarger and his whole entire gang?"

Luffy nods with a big grin "Yep! We did it and I defeated that Karnarg guy."

The villagers all are shocked as they facefault and comically shout "YOU DID!"

Luffy nods "Yeah."

The Old man got to his knees and bowed and said "We're all in your debt you're all true heroes for what you've done. You've beaten the deadly Karnarger Gang they've been tormenting this whole island for sometime."

The other villagers who have came from all over the island had also bowed to them. Luffy said "I don't want you to bow to us. We are not heroes you see we're pirates we beat up those guys were causing us alot of trouble."

Sanji smirked "Yeah and one of those jerks at the market area was trying to pass off fish that weren't the real deal. I could not have taken that lying down."

Franky said "But if all of you guys would really like to repay us. We're all pretty hungry."

The old man nodded with a smile "Of course we shall all have a big feast and party to celebrate this peace that you have brought to us all."

Luffy smiled "Thats good bring on the meat. And this party can be our own way of officially welcoming our new crewmate Dalko as well."

The old man chuckles "Of course we will."

Later in a town on the island at nightfall there was a big party going on to celebrate the defeat of Don Karnarger and his malicious Karnager Gang. Don Karnarger's unconscious body was in prison and in chains and he couldn't move. Meanwhile everyone else was in one of the islands tarverns that also doubled as an inn where the Straw Hats were all enjoying the party. They had already paid their respects to Saul, Nini and Sako at the destroyed Tavern in their part of the island beforehand.

Luffy was enjoying the meat that he was eating as he said with a big smile "This meat is great!"

Nami said with a smile to Dalko as she sat next to him "So how are you enjoying being a Straw Hat so far?"

Dalko said "I'm enjoying it a whole lot Nami."

Nami puts an arm around Dalko and holds him close "Thats good Dalko. I'm very happy that I met you and that you joined our crew I feel very happy now that I know that I have a twin brother and that my twin brother is someone like you Dalko."

Dalko smiles as he says "I'm so happy to hear you say that Nami. You're a great sister and I hope we get along real well together."

Nami smiles and says "We will Dalko I know of it."

Everyone was eating and drinking and dancing and Sanji was flirting with many women as the party was going on for a few hours. Luffy was eating alot of meat and other foods happily and a good time was had by all. Zoro was also drinking some mugs of whiskey. Chopper was also enjoying himself as he ate alot. He also did his Happy Dance as several women complimented him.

Brook stands on a table with an instrument and says "I'm going to play a song in Dalko's honor everyone!"ok stands on a table with an instrument and says "I'm going to play a song in Dalko's honor everyone!"

He then begins to play a very joyous tune as everyone cheers. Dalko smiles as he looks around at all the people having fun and enjoying themselves. Then he looks at all of the Straw Hats and smiles as he thinks to himself "_For the longest time now I've been all alone and completely by myself. It hurt me so much to be alone for so long.. But now I see that that pain in my heart will no longer be with me. My heart and soul will finally be able to find true peace after all these years of pain."_

He smiles with his eyes closed and then he thinks of some of his past memories and his eyes widen and he clutches his head a bit. Nami looks at him and says "Dalko... Are you ok? Whats wrong do you have a headache?"

Dalko doesn't hear her as he clutches his head and groans in pain "No... Please... Don't please... Stop... Please stop..."

He then clutches his head with both hands as he screams in pain "STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T DO IT PLEASE!"

Everyone including the Straw Hats all look at Dalko whose on the ground screaming in pain. He clutched his chest as he was sweating and said softly "Stop it... Please stop it... Please! PLEASE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! PLEASE NO MORE!"

The Straw Hats came closer and Nami held Dalko and said "Dalko... I don't know what's wrong but I promise you that it'll be ok don't worry."

Franky saw some onlookers coming closer and he yelled "GET BACK GIVE HIM SOME BREATHING ROOM!"

Robin sees Dalko and runs over to him. Dalko calms down and sweats a little as he gasps for air for a few minutes. Robin says to him with concern "Dalko? Are you feeling alright? Let me help you up."

She and Nami both help Dalko to stand as he clutches his forehead a bit as he looks out of it and looks like he's about to pass out any second. Nami said to the Tavern owner "Excuse me but can we use a bed for my twin brother Dalko to rest on."

The owner said "Of course you can."

Nami said "Robin, Chopper can you both please help me upstairs to check on Dalko?"

Robin and Chopper both nod in agreement to this with Chopper putting his backpack on in case he had to get something for Dalko. They both help Nami to walk Dalko to the stairs and Dalko nearly falls to his knees but he manages to keep himself steady though. They all help Dalko up the stairs as Dalko is looking quite groggy and is sweating. Chopper looked at him with concern and said "Dalko are you feeling ok?"

Dalko looked at him and smiled a little and nodded "Yeah... Sorry about all this... I guess I kinda..."

Nami smiled "Don't sweat it Dalko we all had a pretty dig day today."

Robin nods with a smile "Your sister's right Dalko. Perhaps you just need some rest let's try and find you a proper place to sleep for the night."

Chopper said "Yeah. It will be ok Dalko."

Dalko smiled and said "Thank you. To all of you."

Nami smiled "Don't mention it Dalko. You're one of us now and we'll always have your back when you need us."

Soon they find a door and open it. There's a few beds inside of it and a window too and Dalko is helped to one of the beds. Nami said with concern in her voice "Is this bed good enough for you Dalko?"

Dalko nods "Yes it is. Thank you."

He takes off his jacket and boots and leaves his jacket on a chair and his boots to the side of his bed as he gets into the bed and pulls the blankets to his chest as he lies down. Nami smiles at him and says "I hope you have a good rest Dalko. We're going to be going back downstairs to tell the others that you'll be ok. Some of us will probably come in later to check on you. And if you need anything don't be hesitant to call us ok?"

Dalko smiles "Thank you very much and I'm sorry for all the trouble that I'm causing."

Robin smiled and closed her eyes "Don't worry about it Dalko. In this crew we're always there for one another no matter what."

Chopper said with a smile "Yeah.."

Soon Dalko closes his eyes and turns his body over to a side as he falls asleep. Nami, Robin and Chopper leave the room and close the door behind them. They both look down and stand in the hall and then they look at each other. Nami says "I think that there is something wrong with Dalko."

Chopper said "I think so too. I mean I don't think it was the stress of all that has happened that was what caused what happened downstairs."

Nami said "I think so too. Maybe something happened in his past but what it is... I don't really know."

Robin said "Whatever it is we should let him tell us when he's ready to tell us we shouldn't force him into it."

Nami looks at the door sadly and then said "You're right lets all go back downstairs and find the others and tell then that Dalko will be ok."

Robin and Chopper nod in agreement. Nami and Chopper begin to go back downstairs to the others but Robin stays behind. She looks at the door to the room Dalko is with a sad expression on her face as she thinks "_Poor Dalko. Somehow I feel that he has suffered quite pain in the past. I hope that he'll feel better soon and probably be able to tell us about it too."_

Robin sighs and walks away to where the others went. She then took one last look at the door and then left to join the others. Meanwhile in his room Dalko had tears in his eyes as he was sleeping. He covered himself in his blankets as he slept and sobbed silently and thought back to horribly painful and bad memories.

Meanwhile, Razaka was sitting in his throne like chair on his main ship. Just then a man came in he was leanly muscled and had pale skin and shadows around his eyes and a gaunt smiling face with a black moustache and black goatee he was wearing a black jacket. He had a grey shirt and dark grey pants and black boots and he had a black belt with a silver buckle and he bowed to Razaka and said "You called for me my lord?"

Razaka smirked a little and said "Yes Salzo I did. I wanted to tell you about some news. Meaning that Dalko has joined up with the Straw Hats Crew and was reunited with his twin sister Nami after all these years."

Salzo smirked "Really sir? Thats amazing I still remember Dalko from two years ago. And I remember when I saw his sister and him around 20 years ago. Kekeke."

Razaka said in amusement "You really enjoyed that assignment didn't you?"

Salzo smirked "Ooo yes I did and I love that me and my men caused so much pain death and carnage. And I took some men and left others to die as well after I did some fun things. Thank you for assigning me with that mission it was a ton of fun."

Razaka smirks and says "Unfortunately you let 4 survivors live. Bellemere, Nojiko and Nami and Dalko who wasn't found by Nojiko when she found Nami as Dalko was buried uner rocks." He then glares "That was a clumsy error."

Salzo looked down and kneeled sweating "I know High Admiral... My most sincerest apologies... I'm so sorry sir... I failed and I acknowledge my gross failure that day... Please forgive me... Though I know I don't deserve it... I'm so..."

Razaka said "Calm down you fool. A person that I entrusted of the role of Captain of one of my ships should not be so sniveling and pathetic it will make me look bad if one of the Captains under me is a worthless weakling."

Salzo got up and breathed in and out "I'm sorry sir."

Razaka said "It's alright at least you succeeded in one assignment to persuade Arlong to go to that island where Cocoyashi Village is. However to more pressing matters my little game with Dalko has gotten more interesting."

Salzo said "How so?"

Razaka said smirking "Well first he joined up with his sister and the Straw Hats and then they have beaten the Karnarger Gang that has been tormenting all of Castelia Island and I find that very interesting as I know have 10 people to cause pain to instead of merely 1."

He then gets up and stands there and walks down the steps and smirks "This will be such fun and the Straw Hats seem like they may be good prey for me. They will all fall and I will make Dalko watch as I kill them all before I end him as well."

He grins with a dark grin.

Thats the end of Chapter 9.

Please R&amp;R.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Shortly after the party ended and the Villagers and people on the island all went to bed as it was very late. The Straw Hats were all sitting around in the Tavern and were thinking about Dalko. Nami said with a frown "My intuition as a twin is telling me that Dalko must've suffered greatly in the past. It's also common sense due to what happened to him earlier."

Robin looks down at this and thinks "_That's one thing me and him have in common then if that's true. I have also suffered great pains in the past as well. That's definitely something that me and Dalko share fortunately my friends who are my fellow Straw Hats have saved me from that dark past. And we will save Dalko too I know of it and I will do all I can to help him."_

Nami said "But whatever this past of his is.. We should not bring this up with him we should let him tell us when he's ready got it."

All the Straw Hats nod in agreement to what Nami had said. Zoro said after a few minutes "Well I don't know about all of you but I'm tired right now. What do you say we all call it a night for now. We can all get an early start and leave the island tomorrow morning."

Sanji nodded and said "Mosshead's right for once let's all go to bed."

They all get up as they were all sitting down. They all headed towards the staircase and walked up to get to some of the rooms and they were using three rooms. One for Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Ussop and Chopper that had many beds.

Another for Franky and Brook that had two beds and another for Robin and Nami that had two beds. As they all walked to the rooms Nami and Robin looked at the door to Dalko's room.

Nami and Robin looked at it sadly. The other Straw Hats see Robin and Nami looking at the door sadly. Zoro saw them and turned and faced them and saw the looks on their faces he said "Hey Nami, Robin you're both worried about Dalko aren't you?"

Robin and Nami both look at Zoro and they both nod sadly. Zoro said "You aren't the only ones. Maybe you two should go check on him and make sure he's ok. If you both want to that it is."

Nami said "We will check on him Zoro don't worry."

Zoro walked down the hall to where he would be sleeping. Soon Nami and Robin had seen that he had disappeared down the hallway to his room and they then went to Dalko's door. Nami opened up the door quietly so as not to risk waking Dalko after she had opened the door fully and saw that Dalko was still asleep she entered the room and Robin followed and she closed the door as she entered.

The moon light was peeking into the whole room as the curtains were open and Dalko was sleeping in his bed with a frown on his face. Nami sees Dalko frowning and sees tears going down his eyes as he's laying down on his side. Nami frowns at Dalko sympathetically as she caresses his cheek with her hand and says quietly "It will be ok Dalko. No matter what you're going through I can assure that the others and I will all be here for you no matter what."

She gets on her knees and hugs the sleeping Dalko and she's smiling. Robin is sitting in a chair as she's watching this with a smile on her face. Robin then gets up from where she was sitting as she walks towards Nami and Dalko. Robin said to Nami "Um Nami... I have something to tell you about Dalko."

Nami gets up and looks at Robin "What is it Robin?"

Robin looked down and bit her lip. Nami looked at Robin in confusion as Robin then stopped biting her lip and looked at Nami and said "Nami there's something that I have to tell you... Something that I don't want the others to here at the time not even Dalko...Because it's about him..."

Nami looked at Robin in surprise "What is it Robin? You know you can tell me anything. You and I well we're like sisters."

Robin smiles a little and then frowned slightly "That's right well... I think I have feelings for your brother and they're feelings of the romantic kind at that... I've never actually had these types of feelings before now in my entire life." She sighed as she said the last part.

Nami took a few minutes to process this. She was thinking about how interesting it was that Robin a person who Nami saw as an older sister and a person who Nami was very close to had romantic feelings for her long lost twin Dalko. She then breathed in and looked at Robin who kept a stoic, calm look on her face and Nami said "I promise that I won't tell anyone not even the guys or Dalko."

Robin hugs Nami "Thank you very much Nami you're a great friend to me."

Nami smiles at Robin and hugs her back. She was wondering if she should tell Robin about the feelings that she was developing for Luffy but she had decided not to do it at this time as she didn't feel like she was ready to tell anyone yet. She decided to instead focus on hoping that things turn out ok for Robin and her feelings for Dalko.

Just then Dalko started shaking in his sleep as he moaned in pain. Nami and Robin heard this and they both looked at him and frown in sympathy. Dalko's also sobbing as well and he says in his sleep "Please... Please stop..."

He rolls in his bed as he's in tears and sobs some more. His body as though electrically shocked pops up and he's sitting up as his eyes are wide and he's in tears and he's sweating and breathing in and out. Nami and Robin just stand there and look at him with expressions filled with looks of sympathy on their faces. Dalko then lays his back down a bit after he's done breathing in and out.

He then looks at and sees Nami and Robin who are looking at him. Dalko quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and tries to smile at them "Hello Nami. Hello Robin if you don't mind me asking what are you both doing in here?"

Nami said "Well we came in because we were worried about you. You know after what happened at the party earlier."

Dalko looks down a bit as he frowns and he says "I see. I'm sorry that I've put you out like that. I swear I didn't mean to cause you two and probably the others too to worry about me so much." He then tears up "I'm so sorry... Please forgive me.."

Robin hugs Dalko and says "There's nothing to be sorry about Dalko. We're your friends your nakama we will always be there for you no matter what I promise that no matter what you're going through me, your sister and the others will always be by your side."

Dalko hugs Robin back and smiles as he's still in tears and Robin smiles as well as she holds Dalko close. Dalko said "Thank you Robin. You're a very great friend to have I'm glad that I met you, Nami and the others you're all very kind to me."

Robin smiled and closed her eyes "Don't mention it Dalko."

Nami winked "Yeah besides you're a pretty kind guy yourself Dalko and you're very tough as well. I'm very happy and proud of the fact that you're my twin brother and I'm glad that you're with me and with the rest of us in the Straw Hats."

Dalko smiles at Nami "Thank you very much Nami. I'm very happy that I met you. Even though I have probably only last seen you since we were probably babies I love you so much and I'm happy that I could meet you and your friends you're all the greatest friends a guy could ever have and I hope I'll fit in well with all of you."

Just then there's a knock on the door. Dalko, Nami and Robin all look to the door as they're all wondering whose on the other side of the door. Chopper's voice calls on the other side of the "May I come in please?"

Dalko looks to Nami and Robin and they both nod. Dalko looks to the door with a smile "Sure Chopper you can come in."

Chopper opens the door and enters the room and he has his bag on and is carrying a blanket and pillow. He sees Nami and Robin and says "I see you two are both checking on Dalko too. I sorta heard him moaning as I left the room I was in... As I was a little worried about Dalko. Umm Dalko are you feeling ok?"

Dalko nods "Yes I'm fine now... I guess I was still a little off about all that has happened."

Chopper said "Oh ok. Well can I spend the night with you guys in here? I think I see a small couch by the window. I can sleep there if it's ok with all of you."

Nami said "Nah you can sleep in my bed with me if you'd like Chopper."

Chopper smiles "Thank you Nami."

Then Chopper walked over to Dalko and he said "Dalko do you think you will be ok?"

Dalko nods with a smile "I think I will be Chopper."

Chopper gets onto the bed and hugs Dalko who hugs him back. Nami and Robin both smile at this wonderful scene as Nami takes Chopper by the hand and takes him off the bed. She says "Chopper lets go over to the bed I'll be sleeping in."

Chopper said "Ok."

Nami said "I hope you sleep ok Dalko."

She hugs him and he hugs her back and Nami goes to her bed with Chopper and sits down on it. She then takes off her footwear and her backwards cap and vest and undoes her pigtails letting her hair flow as she gets into bed after putting her stuff by here. She says "Good night everyone."

Dalko, Robin and Chopper all say "Good night."

Nami then lays down and closes her eyes as she goes to bed. Chopper yawns and says "I'm going to bed too Good night."

He then removes his backpack and hat and goes to bed as he's sleeping beside Nami like a little brother as he uses his pillow. Robin and Dalko smile at the both of them and Dalko says to Robin "They both look so peaceful."

Robin nods and smiles at Dalko and holds his hands "You're a truly kind man Dalko and I'm very happy that I met you. And I will help you whenever you need it and you can talk to me about anything if you want to."

Dalko smiles at Robin and he hugs Robin who smiles as she hugs him back "Thank you Robin I'll definitely remember that. From what I know you're always there for Nami and the others as well so I know that I can trust you alot and I do."

Robin smiles "That's very good to know Dalko."

Dalko lays down in his bed and said "I think I'm ready to go to bed now."

Robin said "Good night Dalko."

Dalko smiles and says good night to her as he then closes his eyes and goes to sleep and smiles. Robin smiles at Dalko with her eyes closed and then she kisses him on the cheek and then she heads to her own bed. She then removed her footwear and leather jacket and cowboy hat. And then she got into her bed and under the covers and looked at Dalko, Nami and Chopper who were all fast asleep.

Robin smiles as she then lays down and rests her head on her pillow and falls asleep. All of the Straw Hats were sleeping peacefully tonight after an eventful day and Dalko was happy as he slept which was rare for him. It was a truly peaceful night tonight.

This is the end of Chapter 10.

Please R&amp;R.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Soon after a good number of hours had come and gone it was morning and the sun was rising outside. As the sun rose over it the city and whole island looked very beautiful and serene this morning as the Karnarger was beaten the day before after some years of dominance. Everyone on the island was still asleep. The sun was shining in the bedroom where Dalko, Nami, Robin and Chopper were sleeping.

The other Straw Hats were also all asleep as well in the rooms where they were sleeping. Dalko was to his side with a peaceful expression on his face. Soon Dalko's eyes had opened up. He then rolled onto his back as he sat up in the bed.

He was smiling and he thought to himself _"That was the best sleep that I've ever had in a long time. I think I owe it to the fact that I have met up with Nami and her friends the Straw Hats. I feel so happy to be a part of their crew. I'm glad to have finally met my twin sister Nami and to have met Robin...And the others."_

Dalko looks at Nami whose sleeping with Chopper still they're both smiling and look peaceful. Dalko smiles as he is looking at them and he then looks over to Robin whose sleeping comfortably with a small smile on her face. Dalko then gets up out of his bed and goes to where Nami and Chopper are.

He sees that they're both still asleep and then he looks at Robin and smiles as he goes back to his bed and puts his boots and jacket back on as he already had his jeans, belt and shirt on. Robin's eyes open up and she sees Dalko whose already up and she sits up while lying down still. Dalko sees her and smiles and says "Good morning Robin."

Robin smiles back "Good morning Dalko. How are you feeling this morning?"

Dalko says "I'm feeling very great this morning. Thank you for asking infact I feel better then... Well better then I've felt for quite awhile actually. Yesterday I felt so happy with you and my sister and the others Robin."

Robin smiles at Dalko "I know the feeling Dalko and I feel very happy being with all of them myself. They're all very wonderful people and we're all together like a family and it seems from what I can tell that you'll fit in just fine."

Dalko hugs Robin and smiles "Thank you for saying so Robin it's very nice of you to say that."

Robin smiles and hugs Dalko back and Dalko caresses Robin's hair gently and he says with a smile on his face "Your hair is very nice, soft, smooth and beautiful Robin."

Robin said "Thank you very much for the kind words Dalko. You're such a sweet and kind person."

Just then Nami's eyes open up a bit and she sees Dalko and Robin hugging. Nami smiles gently at this sight as she sits up in her bed and thinks to herself while watching this "_That's so cute and sweet. I really hope that Dalko and Robin get together one day soon."_

After a few minutes Dalko and Robin break away from the hug and they didn't see that Nami was awake already. Dalko and Robin looked into each other's eyes and they both smiled. Nami cleared her throat and Dalko and Robin both turned around and faced Nami. Nami said to them "Good morning you two."

Dalko and Robin both said "Good Morning."

Nami then frowned slightly as she was thinking about how Dalko was the night and she felt very concerned for him as she felt through some type of twin intuition that he has suffered badly in the past but she didn't know how. She then said "... So Dalko. How did you sleep? Did you sleep alright?"

Dalko nods with smile "Yes I had a very peaceful rest last night. Thank you for the concern and I'm very grateful to you, Robin and Chopper sleeping in here with me last night with me. It was very nice and comforting."

Nami smiles and says "Anytime Dalko you're a part of our crew and you're my brother. The others and I will always have your back and I know you'll always have ours. I'm glad that me, Robin and Chopper were able to help you."

Chopper who had just gotten up said "Nami's right Dalko."

Robin smiles and nods in agreement. Dalko looks at Nami, Robin and Chopper who are all smiling at him. Dalko smiles back at all of them and he says "Lets go see if the others are up."

Robin and Nami and Chopper all nod in agreement. And soon after getting ready as Nami has put her vest on and put her belt on again and put her hair in pigtails and put on her backwards cap and high-heeled sandals. Robin had gotten her jacket and cowboy hat on and put on her flats and put on her belt. Dalko had also put on his belt, boots and jacket too and Chopper put his hat and backpack on.

They then went into the hallway and saw that everyone else was up and ready to go. They all looked like they were happy to see that Dalko was doing well after what happened last night. Franky said with concern in his tone "Hey there Dalko how are you feeling this morning bro?"

Dalko smiles and says "I'm feeling great at the moment."

Franky smiles and gives him a thumbs up "That's good to hear."

Zoro smiled "Yeah it's a good thing to see that you're feeling alright after what happened last night. Now if everyone's all ready we should all probably start heading out right about now I think."

Luffy says with a smile "Yeah we should go back to the Sunny and leave."

Dalko nods "That's right."

They all go down the wooden stairs to the lobby of the tavern/inn. The owner was sitting in a chair at the check-in desk and he was still sleeping. He then opened his eyes and stretched and yawned and then saw the Straw Hats. He smiles and says "Good morning to all of you. I hope you all have slept very well last night."

Luffy stretches with a smile and nods "Yeah we sure did old man. Thanks for all the good the food and the place to stay for the night."

The owner smiled and said "I'm very happy to know that you all had enjoyed your stay here. The entire island and I will always be in debt to you all forever. Thank you to all of you for saving us from Karnarger and his gang of thugs."

Sanji said with a smirk while looking at the owner "You've already thanked us with that party last night. Besides we're pirates not heroes so it would be better to not try and see us as heroes. I think that we've already said this to the other townspeople before actually."

The owner smiled closing his eyes and said "I know but still we're all truly grateful to you all."

Dalko smiled at him and said "The party was a great enough thanks. Thank you for giving all of us lodging here sir."

The owner waves as the Straw Hats all leave the Inn. When they're all outside they see that the townsfolk have all gotten up and were living their lives happily. As the Straw Hats walked by them all Robin smiled and said "It's so nice to see that everyone is able to get back to their lives now that Don Karnarger and his gang have all been defeated."

Dalko nods "I agree now we can leave this island with a clear conscience."

Zoro said "Yeah. It's good to see that these people will be able to recover from what has happened to them."

The people of the island all say their thanks to the Straw Hats as the Straw Hats walk by. Soon after walking for a bit they make it to the docks and see the Thousand Sunny that is docked. Dalko looks at it with a smile and he says "That ship looks amazing."

Franky said with a smirk "Thanks Dalko it's a masterpiece of mine. It's called the Thousand Sunny and it was built by me, Ice for Brains and his workers at Galley-La. It's a very awesome ship. I'll be sure to give you a tour of it sometime."

Dalko smiled "I'd really like that thank you."

Franky gave Dalko a thumbs up "Don't mention it Dalko."

Then they all get onboard the Sunny and then they sail off. Just then many of the islanders come by and they wave goodbye and yell out their thanks to the Straw Hats as they're all so very happy and filled with joy as they all yell "THANK YOU STRAW HATS!"

The Straw Hats all smile at them as the Sunny soon leaves Castelia island's docks and port. The people of the island continue to wave and say their farewells to the Straw Hats. Soon the Straw Hats could only see Castelia Island from a distance as the island was soon far behind. In his cell Don Karnarger was barely conscious as he was badly wounded and chained up in his cell and muttered before fainting "I...Will...Crush...Straw..Hat..."

Elsewhere at sea on the Great Destroyer Razaka was sitting in his throne and the room was at present lit with many candles illuminating the room. He smiled at his crew members who were in the room and he said "I see Dalko and his new friends have left Castelia Island after defeating Don Karnarger. And I bet they all feel so happy and filled with joy over this victory. And from what you've shown me Mujin, Dalko seems to be feeling very happy."

Mujin nods and bows "That is correct my liege."

Razaka grins "That's so very quaint and adorable. Dalko's such an amusing little plaything I so do enjoy keeping tabs on him. He never ceases to entertain me does he? Oh Dalko my dear boy. I'm so glad that I've kept you alive for this long boy."

A female of around 19 whose wearing a blue backwards cap, blue tanktop and a black vest and blue jeans with a black belt and gold buckled and black boots with shoulder length pink hair with light blue eyes eyes as she had goggles around her neck said with a smile "High Admiral Razaka my prestigious master what is our next course of action?"

Razaka said "Daria you're truly one of my peppy members and you're a great and fatal shot a truly excellent sharpshooter. To answer your question we will be paying Castelia Island a visit."

Daria tilted her head and she said "Is it so that we can get Dalko and the Straw Hats?"

Razaka said "No my child. We are just going there to have some fun by destroying that island completely."

He grinned darkly as everyone else in the room were all also grinning. Razaka said while grinning and chuckling "I will definitely enjoy destroying all those worthless and insignificant lives. Just like I do with all my targets."

That's the end of Chapter 11.

Please R&amp;R.


End file.
